Naruto and the Moon Warriors
by white-lily15
Summary: Danger is surrounding the village so Tsunade calls in the Moon Warriors.Moon Warriors are extremely dangerous ninja assassins and are frowned upon by the ninja society.Naruto soon learns though that things aren't always as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and the Moon Warriors**

Wind blowed through the trees, as quick foot steps bounced off the trees. Swift blurs weaved in and out of the trees as they climbed for a view. The leaves crackled under their feet, as they looked form the tallest tree to look into the Hidden Leave Village.

Tsunade sighed, and closed her eyes at her abrupt decision. They needed help, demons had been circling the village because of the Nine Tail Fox's chakra. Naruto using it so often now had drawn them to the village, and demons were something Tsunade couldn't lose any ninja's to. They were stretched thin enough as it was. So she may have gotten a bit desperate on who she asked for help.

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade. What's everyone panicing about?" Naruto asked as he barged into the room.

"I............asked for outside help for something coming up soon. The people that are coming aren't exactly ideal", she told."Not that's it's any of your buisiness anyway Naruto, now leave I have a few more things to get together for our guests".

Naruto rolled his eyes, and grumbled as he descended the stairs. Everyone had been panicing about these "guests". Why? What was so special about them? Sakura had been jittery, along with everyone else in his class.

"Naruto come on!" Sakura growled as she snatched him by the arm.

She dragged him to the crowd of his class members and the sensei's. Everyone whispered excitingly as they saw four teens approach the gate. Tsunade leaped in front of them all as the guests entered the village.

"Welcome to our village. I'm very grateful for your assistance", it was like pure poisen coming out of her mouth.

Her teeth gritted as she stopped talking, Naruto chuckled at this. The four nodded to Tsunade's forced greeting.

"Okay, now who are you!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone looked at him glaring, he shrunk back, but kept his stand.

"Naruto now is not the time for this", Tsunade said feircely through her clenched teeth.

"Who ever they are I bet I can beat them", he grinned.

Sakuru slapped him across the face.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!!!" she shouted.

Naruto rubbed the lingering sting on his face.

"Alright we'll see", one of the four teens spoke.

"What?" Tsunade said.

"If your ninja is so eager to fight, let him", the teen spoke.

They were all dressed like the stereo type ninja, faces covered, long sleeved net shirts, black pants. The shortest one stepped forward to fight.

"Don't worry Hokage I won't hurt him", the teen said.

Naruto rushed forward after summoning his rasegon. The teen summoned a purplish orb and shot it at the gathering of chakra in his hand, it disappeared. Naruto looked down blankly at his hand and looked up to see a foot. The teen kicked him in the face knocking him on his back. Naruto looked up to see a pair of big blue eyes looking down at him.

"Oh yeah you beat them alright", Sakura sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

The teen turned their back to return to the other three when Naruto shot up, and grabbed the teen's mask. He ripped it from their face, he looked at his friend's with satisfaction. They all the expression of you better run. He looked back to see a girl his age with light purple hair a little past her shoulders. Her light pink mouth was smushed together with anger, next thing Naruto knew she had hit all his pressure points knocking him unconscious. A drop of drool slipped out of his mouth as he laid there.

"Idiot", Tsunade hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes and ruffled his messy blonde hair as he sat up. He took in his surroundings, he looked to see Grandma Tsunade and Sakura talking.

"What is going on?" he asked wtih a grunt as he sat up.

His limbs were pretty soar as they moved slowly.

"What's going on is you challenged a Moon Warrior you idiot!!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the door on the way out.

"A Moon Wha?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Naruto wobbled momentarily as his did this.

"A Moon Warrior you moron. Did you ever listen in class at the academy?" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"No", Naruto chuckled."Now who the heck was that girl who knocked me out!".

"Her name is Sasuna Moonsa, she is next in line to be the leader of the Moon Warriors", Tsunade explained. "And before you ask the Moon Warriors are ninja's who don't reside in a village. They are wanderers and take missions from villages who don't want to get their hands dirty. Usually they're called on for assassination missions".

"So they're like Anbu Black Ops", Naruto gathered.

"Yes, you can say that. They never stay any longer then necessary in a village. When their mission is over they disappear and its like they've never stepped foot in your village. That's why I called them", Tsunade sighed. "And that's why alot of people in the village aren't to happy with me at the moment".

"If they do such a good job then why would they be upset?" Naruto asked.

"It's not the quality of the job that bothers them. It's that they are assassins that don't report to no one and get paid to kill. The fact that they have no one to reign them in is what scares them, and that little show you had put on this morning didn't help matters", Tsunade griped. "They're alot more dangerous then the average ninja Naruto, that girl could have killed you if she wanted to. And I'd bet you money that ANY OTHER Moon Warrior would have for the lack of respect you showed them today!".

Naruto grumbled mockingly only to have a book thrown at his head.

"Listen to me Naruto!!! They are doing us a favor by doing this! They are guests in this village and will be showed some respect!" she yelled as her face turned bright flourescent red.

"Alright I'll stay away from them", he told as he rubbed the knot on his head.

Tsunade settled down in her chair and took a deep breathe in.

"You will, after you apoligize to Sasuna", she told.

"What!!? She's the one that knocked ME out! I didn't even touch her!" he yelled.

"You will apoligize to her. You challenged her Naruto so she had to accept and had to beat you. Whether that meant knocking you into a coma. The Moon Warriors have to maintain the fear everyone has for them, or they'd be out of buisiness, and they'd probably be attacked. Now go apoligize or you'll get D rank missions for the rest of your ninja career!", she threatened.

"Now here's the address of the apartment she's staying in for her stay, now go and apoligize", she told as she handed him the peice of paper.

Naruto nodded and stalked out of the room, mockingly repeating "go apoligize" as he walked int he direction of Sasuna's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sulked, until he came upon the right apartment building. He walked up the stairs till he reached the third floor. The walk down the hall was gloomy and aggrivating. He hated swallowing his pride. Then he reached the door and the fox inside of him rustled. That was unusual, but he ignored it. Naruto finally grudgingly knocked on the door.

"Come in", Sasuna chimed.

He opened the door to find it was unlocked, he walked into the small apartment. It had a bed, night stand, a small kitchen on the other side. In the middle of the floor was Sasuna meditating. Her purple hair pulled up in a ponytail, two strands of hair framed her face. She had on a white t-shirt and black cotton capris. Her feet bare and crossed like an indian's. Her palms pressed together in front of her chest.

"Can I help you?" she sighed.

Naruto stood in front of her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, did you come here to see me meditate or did you have something to say to me?" she asked impatiently.

"I came to apoligize..............for challenging you today", he told as he sat in front of her.

She opened her blue eyes and dropped her hands.

"Yeah, that's right. It was you that did that", she had a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah", he told.

"I accept your apoligy...............so how many times did Lady Hokage have to threaten you to get you to do this", Sasuna told as her hands returned in front of her chest.

"How did you..............", Naruto sighed.

"You have the Nine Tail Fox inside of you...............not exactly a submissive trait there", she told.

"How did you know that!?" he shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Sasuna sighed and got to her feet. She padded over to the night stand and pulled open the creaky drawer then pulled out several files. She licked her finger, then flipped through them till she came to one file. Sasuna placed the others back in their home, then handed him the one in her hand. He yanked it from her and looked. Their was a headshot of him, and his name written across the tab. He opened it to see his entire history in front of him.

"How did you get this?" he asked as his beast rialed up.

"Before any major mission we request information on people who could............interfere. We learn their past, personality, and abilities. We learn this in case any of these factors could get involved we'd know how best to keep them out of the way. Sometimes it's simple like sending them on a goose chase mission, other times its a bit more gory", Sasuna told as she crossed her arms.

"You mean kill........they gave you permission to kill me if I got in the way", he asked slumping a bit.

"No, Tsunade specifically told me no one is to be killed. But, she told me I could send you on a few goose chase missions though", she smirked as she leaned against the nearest wall.

"Huh..............why are you telling me this?" he asked as he handed her the file.

"Everytime we go to a village for assassinations I ask for people who would get involved, but I also ask for people that it would be a could be a good thing they got involved. Your's was the first file I got", she told as she went back to her place on the floor.

She closed her eyes, and placed her hands back in front of her chest.

"You must have done something right", she smiled her first full smile since he got there.

Naruto smirked then turned back and looked at her.

"Why do you meditate? Ninjas usually don't" he asked.

"You ask alot of questions........................... meditating helps my chakra okay", she told and breathed deeply through her nose.

Naruto turned and walked out of the room. The Nine Tail Fox settled as they got farther away from Sasuna. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and smirked as he left the apartment building.

Author Notes: Plz review, and for next posting date check my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked down the street, listening to the laughter of children. He walked until he ran smack dab into one of the Moon Warriors. They both fell back, Naruto landed on his back, but the other twisted his body completely over and landed on his hands and feet like a cat. He walked over and stared down at Naruto. He reached down and grasped his hand.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going...................Naruto right", he asked as he helped Naruto to his feet.

Naruto looked at the guy he was about his age, 15-16, black hair, green eyes,and had a blue t-shirt and regular pants on.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto. Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Takri. I'm the leader of the Moon Warriors, and by the looks on your face you just got done talking to Sasuna", he laughed.

"Yeah................it was interesting", Naruto told as he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"I bet.................phew.......that girl is something else", Takri told.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"One, she's smokin' hot, but don't tell her I said that. Two, she can kick butt, in normal ninja society she'd be a Jonin by now probably on the way to Kage. Three, that thing inside of her................is something else", he shivered on the last one.

"Thing", Naruto pondered.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice with the Nine Tail Fox in you. She has a creature of some sort sealed inside of her, but I can't tell you what", Takri told. "Well, I better go see her to discuss plans about the mission. How is she? Is she meditating?".

"Umm.........yeah she's meditating", Naruto told.

"Good, I might be able to catch her off guard", he smirked as he headed to the apartment.

Naruto headed back to the Hokage's office. He walked up the stairs and walked into the room without saying a word.

"What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade growled.

"Okay, I get the whole assassination thing, but why don't they have a home?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed,"The Moon Warriors have been around for awhile Naruto. It was said that they had their own village at one time, but something happened no one knows what but that's the story. Now do you really have nothing better to do then ask me about them?".

Then, the door opened to reveal Takri and Sasuna.

"Lady Tsunade we need some information about the mission you require us to do", Takri said.

"What kind of information? I've given you files on our ninja, paid you in advance, what else do you need?" she asked.

"Well, we need permission to patrol at night. As guest ninja we like to get permission to patrol at night", Takri said.

"Ohhh..............well of course you can patrol at night", Tsunade said shocked.

They nodded and left. Naruto leaned over to watch Sasuna leave.

"Naruto, do not get involved with that girl. I know she's pretty, but liking her will do nothing but hurt you", Tsunade warned.

"I don't like her", Naruto told.

"Okay, sure", Tsunade rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

That night Naruto looked out his window and saw the Moon Warriors patroling. He crouched on the window seal and waited until he saw Sasuna pass under the window. He jumped and landed behind her. But, then Sasuna disappeared. Next thing Naruto knew he was pinned to the wall by his neck. He could feel her chakra pinning him to the wall through her hand. He looked down, her purple hair was now down, she had a headband of a ninja around her neck on it was a creascent moon, a black tank top under her shirt, a navy blue shirt that had a deep v showed her stomach and tied held together by a tie, had on a white skirt about mid thigh, black knee tights, and the kind of ninja shoes Sakura had on black whith a small heel.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuna asked as dropped him on his butt.

"I want a re-match in the morning, you game?" he asked.

"You want a re-match after what happened this morning? Alright if you want a re-match you got it, now leave so I can do my job!" she hissed as she stalked back into the shadows.

"Alright re-match tomorrow", Naruto smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun exploded into the sky, as Naruto jumped out of bed. It had been a day since the Moon Warriors had come to the Hidden Leave and things were starting to get interesting. Especially with that Sasuna girl. Naruto left his apartment and headed to Sasuna's. He kicked up dirt as he turned into the building, the walk up the stairs was pretty long and boring, but he lived. Naruto knocked on the door, then pushed it open. The bed was made, and no signs that she had been there that night. He was about to leave when something caught his eyes and had the Nine Tail Fox tense inside of him. Naruto walked over to her night stand to see an old photograph, it was yellow, and worn. He looked at the picture it was of a woman with baby blue hair holding a baby with light purple hair. The mother's face was of nothing of pure joy. The father who had fire red hair looked just as happy.

"Must be her parents", he muttered.

He put down the photo and turned to see Sasuna in the doorway. Naruto gulped knowing he had been caught by her.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"I was looking for you. For that rematch", he defended.

"Ugh..................yeah.................rematch", she mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Um........do you care if we do that later? Let me rest up a bit, it won't be about half a hour".

"I don't mind, I want you to be one hundred percent when I beat you", Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't put money on that", she smiled as she picked up the photo off the floor where Naruto had dropped it.

"Those your parents?" he asked.

"WERE my parents, is the correct form", she told as she slung her purple hair in a pony tail.

"What happened to them?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

A small, soft smile broke across Sasuna's face as she looked at the knuckle headed ninja.

"You really do ask a lot of questions", she smiled.

Naruto shrugged, she interested him. Probably more then she should.

"Umm.........my mother was a ninja......a Jonin if I remember right. My dad wasn't a ninja, he retired a while back. They died when I was about three maybe, that was the day our village was under attack", she explained.

"Attack by what?" Naruto urged.

".................I feel rested do you want that rematch or not?" she asked as she got in the doorway.

"Sure..........", he agreed as he followed her out the door.

He remained close behind the young assassin, her hair reaked of cherry blossoms in a fresh, sweet way.

"Sasuna.............oh...........hello Naruto. Sasuna we need you in the forest", Takri told.

Sasuna looked back at Naruto, Naruto ruffled his hair with one of his usual smiles.

"Hey, your getting paid to do that not fight me. Be there about three?" he asked.

Sasuna nodded, as her and Takri rushed into the forest. Naruto sighed, and went to go eat.

It was three and Naruto waited for Sasuna where she had left him. He paced, whistled, anything to get his mind off of her not being there.

"Thats it", he growled as he ran into the forest.

He followed the path ninja usually took to get through the thick over grow of shrubbery. Naruto ran until he saw Sasuna standing in a recent clearing. Trees were snapped in two, several were burned.

"Sasuna! Hey Sasuna!" he called.

Sasuna snapped around, her lip was busted. Her blood dripped down her chin, and dirt smeared on her face.

"Naruto get out of here!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Wha..............", he muttered.

A demon bursted through the trees and knocked Sasuna's feet out from under her. She did a back flip back, and got back on her feet firmly. She pulled out a kunia knife, and her chakra increased as she readied herself to fight. Naruto rushed by her with Rasengan ready to use. The demon took the blow to the shoulder, Naruto rebounded. He flew backwards straight onto Sasuna.

"Uhh, get off!" she told as she pushed him off.

The demon approached a bit further, Sasuna did hands signs so fast Naruto didn't even get to see what she did.

"Moon sheild jitsu!" she shouted as she put her fingers in a triangle.

A purple sheild rose from the triangle and surrounded them. The demon beat away at the purple barrier, his fists rebounded as he did.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuna hissed.

"I came looking for you.............and found tall, dark, and ugly", he looked at the demon as he beat away at the barrier.

"No joke. I have to get you out of here. I promised Lady Hokage none of her ninja would die", she rolled her eyes.

The demon hit one more time shattering the barrier, Sasuna grabbed Naruto and slung him to the nearest branch. Naruto landed on his feet as he saw the demon almost trample her. Sasuna dodged and set up another jitsu.

"Moon light jitsu!" she cried as the light beams around her got minipulated into a ray that burned through the core of the demon.

It collapsed to the ground. Sasuna sighed heavily as she saw its unmoving corpse. Naruto jumped down from the branch and looked at the demon.

"Where's your team mates?" he asked.

"They.........got knocked out about...............an hour ago I believe", she sighed as she shook her hair.

Naruto kicked the demon then turned to her," Yep, dead as a door nail".

Sasuna's eyes widened, as she flashed forward. She shoved Naruto, he rammed into a tree knocking the air out of him. The demon swiped at Sasuna, she pulled out a paper bomb and threw it towards the demon. It exploded, sending to demon sideways into a tree dead. The tree crashed, and fell to the earth with a hard thud. Naruto coughed on the dirt that floated in the air. He fanned it away as he approached the fallen tree. Only to see Sasuna underneathe it.

"Sasuna are you okay?" he asked as he rushed to her.

"Do I look okay?" she huffed it had fallen on her chest.

She was having difficulty breathing, Naruto knew enough to know that it meant she had a few broken ribs. He looked to see that her leg was beant at an odd angle.

" Get this tree off............of ............me", she gasped for air.

Naruto summoned as many clones as he could, they pushed and budged to get no results. They disappeared leaving Naruto clueless on how to get her out from under that tree. Sasuna wriggled her arm free, purple chakra surrounded it, she thrusted her fist into the hard bark of the tree and it shhattered . Chunks flew left and right, Naruto ducked and a chunk shattered into the tree.

"Why didn't you do that before!!?" he yelled at her.

"I didn't want to use anymore chakra then necessary!! It slows down the healing process!" she yelled back at him.

She pushed herself up in the sitting position, put her hand on her chest, and chakra surrounded it. Naruto could see her breathing improve bit by bit as the chakra mended her bones. She moved her hand to her leg, and her chakra flickered out.

"That's a first", she smirked.

Without saying a word, Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"No complaining", he told her.

Sasuna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto flew from tree to tree, until he got to the village.

Author's Note: once again my next post date will be on my profile. Just so you know a lot of things are revealed when they get to the village so stay tuned!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Just so you know this takes place in Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Naruto sat Sasuna on the hospital bed, he grasped her leg under her knee, and lifted it gently onto the bed, Sasuna swung her good leg next to it on the bed. Lady Tsunade came in and eyes the situation. She glanced at Naruto and saw his cut hands from where he had tried to get the tree off Sasuna. Then, she looked at Sasuna with her cut lip, dirt and blood smeared face, and her obvious broken leg. Without a word she ha dher hands incased in chakra, she ran the chakra covered hands an inch above her skin. Then, she went to healing her leg. Sasuna hissed as the bone mended, and popped in the correct place. She let out a rush of air when she was in full health.

"Okay, tell me what happened?" she asked as she waved the other ninjas to leave.

"It's my fault Grandma Tsunade. I interfered with Sasuna's job and in result she had to protect me which is how she got like this", Naruto confessed.

Tsunade sighed, and glared at Naruto.

"I'll be talking to you later Naruto, as for you Sasuna thank you for protecting him. Now let's heal those minor cuts and let you go back to your apartment", Tsunade told as her chakra covered hands went to the girl's arms.

But before she could even get near her, the cuts steamed then shut close on their own. Tsunade looked at her in amazement. Then, something clicked in her head.

"Sasuna, how did the Village Hidden by the Moon get destroyed?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuna shrugged.

"Your lying to me girl, you've been lying to us all. Now, as you being a guest in my village I have the right to know what's going on", Tsunade demanded.

Then, the other Moon Warriors burst into the room.

"Don't tell her anything Sasuna. It's none of her buisness", a boy of about 14 with red hair said.

"No, she's right we are visitors in her village", Sasuna sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you".

"My village was destroyed by the very creature that had protected it all those years", she told as tears ran down her cheeks.

Her hands formed fists as anger consumed her.

" When the village first came to be it was in the territory of the creature that later destroyed it. The village elders made a deal with the creature, we serve under it, and it would keep us safe. But,the creature turned on us, because several ninja attempted to kill it out of fear. In return the creature killed everyone it could until it was stopped.............." Sasuna choked out as tears dripped down her chin.

"How was it stopped Sasuna?" Tsunade asked softly.

Naruto and everyone else looked at her in anticipation. Sasuna dropped her face so no one could see her face.

"Same way the Nine Tail Fox was", she sneered.

She jerked her head up to show her eyes now red and her pupils in slits.

"It was sealed into a human child. My parents died sealing the creature inside of me!!!" she cried.

"Sasuna that's enough!!" Takri yelled.

"You know better then to think you can tell me what to do Takri", Sasuna glared at him with the creature's eyes.

Takri backed away from the creature's glare.

"What's the creature sealed inside of you?" Naruto spoke.

Sasuna turned her gaze to him. The Nine Tail Fox scratched and roared in protest at her inside of Naruto.

"The enemy of the Nine Tail Fox..................................the Moon Fox", she told as three whisker marks finally formed on each cheek.

"I'm familiar with the Moon Fox....................its said the Moon Fox and the Nine Tail fox had it out about 20 years ago", Tsunade told. "The Moon Fox is the exact opposite of the Nine Tail in every way..................even in gender".

She looked in between Sasuna and Naruto.

"The Moon Fox is a demon that materialized out of what the original ten-tailed beast released from it's prison in the moon. Enough chakra escaped to form another body, one close to it in power, and one that could do what it pleases. Until, it was sealed inside of me to stop it permanetly", Sasuna explained.

"Thank you for your honesty Sasuna...................Naruto take her home so she can rest", Tsunade told as rubbed her forehead as a result of all the information that had been given to her.

Tsunade left, and Naruto stepped forward to pick up Sasuna. It would be at least a day before it would be safe to put pressure on her leg. Takri zipped in front of him and out stretched his arms.

"You are not touching her Nine Tail", he growled.

Sasuna shoved Takri out of the way,"Quit being stupid Takri! The Nine Tail Fox ain't going to tear out of him and kill me!! Now go and patrol like you should be doing and I'll join you tomorrow night!".

"But................", Takri defended.

"Shut up and go !!"Sasuna shouted.

Takri growled at her only to have the Moon Fox respond through Sasuna. The Moon Warriors left, leaving the two of them alone. Naruto reached down to pick her up only to have her jerk back a bit.

"Are you sure you want me that close to you? I'm sure the Nine Tail in you doesn't like it too much", she smirked.

"I've never cared what that thing wanted before. Why would I start now?" he told as she scooped her up in his arms. "Unless...........you want me to put you down".

"..................................No, I don't", she told.

Naruto nodded as his cheeks turned pink, Sasuna's mirrored his. Her eyes were now back to normal, and the three lines on each cheek were fading slowly. Naruto walked up to her apartment, on the last flight he hugged her close to his body. The Nine Tail and Moon Fox rialed up at the close contact of their hosts. Sasuna flinched, and cringed slightly as her beast made it even more obvious she didn't like Naruto. Sasuna could feel one of her wounds on her arm being ripped open. The beast cringed at the pain as well, but she wanted to make her point to her host. Sasuna concentrated and sent a small amount of chakra to the wound and it closed up quickly. Sasuna released one of her arms from his neck and opened the door for him. Naruto walked across the room and sat her on the bed. Sasuna put her legs up on the bed with her on her own this time.

"I'm sorry", Naruto told as Sasuna yanked her shoes off.

"Why would you be?" she asked as she threw her shoes to the other side of the room.

"You got hurt protecting me", he told as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sorry. Better me then you", Sasuna smiled.

Naruto's head went shot red, he walked over to her and played with a strand of her purple hair.

"I think it's time for you to go Naruto", Sasuna told as she laid down on her side with her back to him.

"Umm..................okay. See you tomorrow Sasuna", Naruto told as he walked out of her apartment.

Sasuna sighed as she closed her eyes. The Moon Fox settled down as Sasuna drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto walked under the stars as the Nine Tail Fox settled down. Despite the Nine Tail's grumbling complaints, Naruto thought of Sasuna all the way home.

The next morning the blonde ninja made his was to Sasuna's apartment. Since her injury was due to him he felt responisible for her. So he decided he was going to take care of her whether she liked it or not. He ran up the stairs, and opened the door to her apartment. You could hear a light snoring coming from her bed, her purple hair blanketed over her pillow, and her right arm draped over the edge of the bed. Naruto stood there trying to decide whether or not to stay or go.

"Hmmmmm", Sasuna sat up and ruffled her long hair. "Na......Naruto what are you doing?".

"What does it look like? I'm making you ramen", he told as he handed her a bowl of instant ramen noodles.

"You don't have to take care of me you know", she told.

"I want to and I'm not giving you a choice in the matter", Naruto told as he handed her some chop sticks.

"Your not huh", she giggled as she began to pick at her food.

Naruto sat at the foot of her bed as she ate, every now and then Sasuna would look up at him in his orange and black outfit. She had on a blue t shirt and pink shorts on. Naruto pushed the blanket up on her leg. It was bruised purple and black, and there was no way she'd be fighting anyone today. Absent mindedly Naruto traced the bruise patterns on her leg with his fingers from around the ankle, all the way to her knee, and back to the ankle. Sasuna was having a hard time eating with him doing that, but she wouldn't let that show. She sighed and sat the bowl in the floor.

"Transformation jitsu", she sighed.

There was a small cloud that hovered around her, then it disappeared. Her hair was now up in a pony tail and she had the top half of her usual ninja uniform on, but the bottom half was the same pair of pink shorts.

"Was that necessary?" Naruto asked as he choked on the remnants of the cloud.

"Yeah, it was", she laughed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

" No walking", Naruto reminded as he got to his feet.

"Then, how do you propose I go get my walky talky to find out how my team's doing?" she asked.

"Tell, me where it is", he sighed.

"No, sorry can't do that", Sasuna shook her head with a smile.

Naruto smirked, she was wanting to walk with all she had. With a flash Naruto had swept her up in his arm's bridal style. But, the motion was so quick that Sasuna's lips brushed across his neck. Naruto's face went as red as can be, she didn't even notice that it happend.

"Ummmmm................um.........where to?" he choked out as his heart jumped out of his chest.

"This isn't necessary........................but..........it's over there by the counter", she sighed in defeat.

Naruto walked her over there and she snatched it off of the counter, and before she knew it she was sitting on the bed and Naruto was in front of the window with his back to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah.........I'm fine", he smiled without turning to her.

He didn't want her to see his eyes turning red. The Nine Tail Fox was forcing his appearance on Naruto to get him away from Sasuna. Sasuna put her ear peice in and put the neck peice on.

"Hey you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine Sasuna. We're still patroling, the demons have been stearing clear though from the little performance from yesterday", Takri told.

"Good, be careful you guys", she told then took the ear peice out.

Naruto still hadn't looked at her so she did something completely stupid. Sasuna got on her feet, her leg hissed with pain, and creaked from being stiff. She walked over to Naruto and turned him around. His eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes", she demanded.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the Nine Tail Fox's. Sasuna gulped with how much hatred, and anger was in them for her. But, it didn't match Naruto, it was purely the Fox behind that. The Moon Fox clawed at her at the sight of his eyes.

"Close your eyes for a minute", she told.

Naruto did as he was told with a sigh. Sasuna gently put her thumb on his eyelid and caressed it softly. Then she did the other the same way. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes. No trace of anger or hatred in them any longer.

"See all better", she told as she backed up.

She backed up only to have her leg snag on the bed sheets in the floor.

"Whoah!!" she screeched as she plumitted towards the floor.

She had her eyes shut tight awaiting the impact of the floor. She waited and nothing, she opened her eyes to see Naruto. He had caught her around the waist with his right arm. They were pretty close to each other which made Sasuna pretty uncomfortable.

"Told you I had your back", he smirked.

The door got thrown open to reveal Tsunade. Tsunade jumped back at the scene, Naruto jerked his arm from around Sasuna's waist allowing her to fall to the floor.

"Ow" ,she mouthed as she rubbed her back.

"Oh, sorry", Naruto muttered as he picked her up and sat her on her bed.

"What is going on?" Tsunade asked with her arms crossed glaring at Naruto.

"She nearly fell so I caught her.................then dropped her", he explained.

"How's the leg?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay", Sasuna blushed by Tsunade walking in on what she saw.

"That's good.....................Naruto can I talk to you out in the hall?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto obeyed his Hokage and went out in the hall shutting the door behind him.

"What did I do now?" Naruto asked as she crossed his arms.

"Did you sleep with her?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto jumped back,"What...............NO!".

"Your getting awfully friendly with that girl. I'm warning you Naruto don't like her, don't even be her friend. Why are you even here?" Tsunade asked.

"I felt like it was my fault she was hurt, which it is, so I came to take care of her", Naruto told.

".............................................................okay you want to be so helpful here", Tsunade told as she shoved a clip board into his hands. "You give her a check up, a physical, and get her in rehab".

Tsunade swiftly left after that, Naruto looked at the clip board and knew none of that information. He walked back into the room to see Sasuna still where he had left her.

"Um.........................uh..................hm...................", he muttered as he tried to fill out her medical history.

"Oh, give that here!", she cried after ten minutes of this.

Naruto handed her the clip board and within minutes she had it filled out.

"How did you know all that?" he asked.

"I was trained to be a medical ninja", she told as she laid back on her bed.

"..................................That's how you knew where my pressure points were when we first met", he laughed.

She nodded,"So am I supposed to be doing rehab right now?".

"Um, yeah according to what Tsunade said you need to start right away", he told.

"Alright", she told as she got to her feet."Don't help me".

Naruto sat back down after his attempt to help her. Sasuna tucked her shirt into her shorts, and she climbed up on the ledge of the window. She hooked her legs on the curtain rod and began to do crunches. She winced at the shooting pain from her leg but ignored it. Naruto was so close of just ripping her down from that, when the Nine Tail would stop him. Then, her shirt went down a few inches to reveal the seal mark on her stomach. A eight prong sealing jitsu, it matched his perfectly. Then, she wuickly re tucked her shirt, placed her hands on the window ledge, and did a flip down. She winced at the sudden impact of her leg on the floor. She then opened the door , when Naruto slammed it shut on her.

"That's enough rehab, you need to sit down", he demanded.

Sasuna sighed and reopened the door,"I have to walk on my leg if it's ever going to get better".

Naruto sighed, she was going to go whether he liked it or not. So he might as well go with her. Naruto opened the door, and stepped out of the way. Sasuna slid sandals on her bare feet, and limped slightly out the door. Naruto held her arm as they walked down flights, and every now and then she would stumble. But, she caught herself. They finally made it out of the building and they began to walk down the streets. The stars twinkled, the air had a slight chill to it, and dark grey clouds filled the sky.

"Okay, that's enough time to go back", Naruto told hastily as he grabbed her.

"Naruto I am fine, now either you can walk with me or I'll walk alone", she told as a gust of wind blew her hair.

Naruto sighed, she was stubborn, and she was going to walk even if her leg snapped in two doing it.

"Alright, I'll show you around the village", he told as he led the way.

Naruto showed her all her favorite sights, but he saved one very special place for last. No it wasn't Ichiraku Ramen. They walked out onto a grass clearing with three logs jabbed into the ground.

"This is where my team first came together", Naruto told.

"This must be very special to you", Sasuna said.

"Yeah, I guess", Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You have anywhere special to you?".

"You mean before or after I became an assassin to make a living?" she chuckled.

Naruto shrugged.

"...........................When the Village Hidden by the Moon was still standing, I had a tire swing set that hung on a huge tree. That's really the only place I remember from there", she told honestly.

"Okay how about now, you have anywhere special to you?" Naruto asked as he leaned against a log.

"When you become a killer you can't exactly afford to get attached to anything, anywhere,............or anyone", Sasuna sighed.

"Why not?" Naruto urged.

"Because being who I am I have to travel everywhere to make money so I can't get attached to anywhere. Everything I have is usually on my back, or can fit in a back pack. I especially can't get attached to anyone, I might have to kill them one day", Sasuna explained.

"That must not be fun", Naruto laughed.

Sasuna smiled as she tucked her hand in her pockets," Ahh, well............despite my efforts this place is growing on me".

"You think you might stay here after your mission is done?" Naruto asked.

"Not my call to make", Sasuna laughed.

Naruto walked over to her, and the wind howled feircely, and the trees shook.

"Sasuna I'm sorry....................about all of that", he told as he smoothly slipped his hand on her back.

Sasuna smiled as she looked the other way, she pulled her hand out of her pockets, and let them drop to her side. She looked back at Naruto and was about to say something when rain came down in bullets.

"Ahh",Sasuna laughed as they ran for cover in the trees.

They ducked under a huge pine tree, Naruto shook his hair free of water as Sasuna wringed her's. A huge shiver went up her spine as water dripped down her back. Naruto draped his orange and black jacket over her shoulders. Sasuna smiled softly as she pulled her arms through the jacket arm openings.

"Guess I better get you back, your not going to be walking in this", Naruto told as he rung the water out of his black t shirt.

"I give, okay we can go back", Sasuna laughed.

Naruto knocked her feet out from underneathe her and caught her bridal style.

"I can walk myself you know", she blushed.

"I know", Naruto smiled as he took off.

Sasuna smiled softly as she buried her face into his chest and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"WAKE UP GIRL!!!!" a woman's voice roared in her head.

"GET AWAY FROM THE NINE TAIL!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! GET UP !!" the voice roared inside of her.

Sasuna sighed as she opened her eyes, with a killer headache. She looked around the room, saw no danger, but the Moon Fox still growled inside of her. She sat up and looked down to see Naruto asleep where she had been. Her eyes went wide as she leapt off the bed and landed on the floor. She looked down and saw she was fully clothed, she looked and saw he was too. Those two facts alone calmed her down. The Moon Fox settled down once she was a good distance away from Naruto. Sasuna looked down to see she still had on his warm jacket from that night. She smiled and her face turned pink as she wrapped it closer to her. Her happiness was interrupted by her walki talki buzzing softly on the kitchen counter. She tip toed over snatched up the communication device, and tip toed out of the room. Sasuna put her ear peice in and slipped the neck portion around her neck.

She pushed down on the mouth peice and whispered," Hello".

"Sasuna, where are you?" Takri asked.

"The apartment", she whispered.

"With Naruto with you", Takri growled.

"What of it he stayed over to make sure I was okay", she defended.

"Stay away from him Sasuna, and that is an order", he spoke menacingly.

"I'm not scared of you Takri", she spoke through her clenched teeth.

The Moon Fox scratched and growled in compliance.

"I'll kill him if you don't Sasuna. You can't protect him all the time", he laughed evilly.

"......................Fine, whatever you say boss", she sighed.

She ripped the walki talki out of her ear and tore the neck band off her neck. She threw them down the hall and put her face in her hands. The Moon Fox didn't see no need to be upset, she wanted Sasuna to defy him to get the boy and the Nine Tails killed. Sasuna rose her head from her hands, her teeth clenched, her knuckles white from anger, and the Moon Fox's eyes showed instead of her's. Sasuna did something that she would never do..........she let the Moon Fox take over. She let the fox take over her emotions and her actions. It was the only way to be able to function, she only did this when it came to killing people. From then on until she left the village the fox would be in control until Sasuna wanted to come out.

The Fox walked back in the apartment, and looked in the mirror. Her eye's red with slit pupils, and three lines on each cheek. But, the Fox covered it up with chakra bringing Sasuna's normal appearance back front and center. The Fox looked over at Naruto and sneered. The Moon Fox flicked out her claws and approached him, only to have her host interfere. The Fox sneered at her host's weak spot for this human, she looked away. She looked down at the jacket and sneered at the clothing, The Moon Fox was abou to rip it off, when her host interfered once again.

"Your beginning to annoy me girl", the Moon Fox sighed as she let the clothing remain in place.

The stench of the Nine Tail Fox's stench was all over it. The Moon Fox drooped her shoulders, her host was getting in the way with whatever she wanted to do. She sighed and pushed her host out from hiding, Sasuna sighed. That trick wasn't going to work this time, no hiding from what was going to happen. She let the Fox settle back in as Sasuna silently slid her sandles on. She slipped out the door, and whisked down the stairs. She ran until she ran smack dab into Takri, he growled and yanked her behind him by her forearm. She ripped her arm from him, and showed The Moon Fox's eyes and teeth be shown.

"Your demon doesn't scare me", Takri told.

A growl ripped from her chest not of a human, her nails grew, and she could feel chakra incasing her body when she heard a small child begin to cry from her feirce appearance. She drew back in the Fox and sighed.

"That's your problem Sasuna you care about people. I don't know why I made you an assassin", he sneered and spit on her face.

Sasuna wiped his spit from her face and looked at him with a deadly look.

"You needed me to keep you alive", she hissed. "Don't forget who's been keeping the last four Moon Warriors alive, and who can take your life in an instant".

"Without people fearing what's in me you and dumb and dumber would have long been dead. Twenty assasins died before you found me, and not one has died since. I've protected you for six years and I've killed for you just as long. I'm the deadliest person on this team and don't you dare forget it", she spoke through her teeth.

Takri shrunk back and left her standing there. She breathed heavilly as the Moon Fox settled down in happiness of her host's words. Sasuna then began to walk through town towards the Hokage's office with a t shirt on, shorts, sandals, her hair in a pony tail, and Naruto's jacket on. Everyone stared at her severly bruised leg as she walked by. She knocked on the door with a sigh.

"Come in", Tsunade chimed.

Sasuna came in and Tsunade's face formed a frown when she saw the jacket she had on. There was no denying who's it was with it's signature orange color.

"Okay, maybe you'll take this more seriously then Naruto has. Stay away from my ninja Sasuna, you know very well that you'll hurt him", Tsunade said as she stood.

"I won't hurt him", she whispered.

"So when you leave after you kill the demons he's not going to get hurt. That is if you let him keep his memory of you", Tsunade told.

".........................", Sasuna couldn't say anything.

"That's right miss assassin, I asked around before hiring you", Tsunade threw a folder in front of her.

It was a yellow folder with a snap shot of her in the corner.

"According to all your former employers none of their ninja remember you, not one. So either you used your medical ninja expertise to erase their memory or they all got amnesia. You leave the employer's memory intact in case they ever need to hire you again. Then, there's the state of the village the night you leave. Not a trace of blood, DNA, fingerprints nothing, mind explaining that", Tsunade mid yelled.

"I told you when you hired me", Sasuna chuckled. "I make it so it's like we were ever there. No evidence, no DNA, no memory of our visit there".

"Why?", Tsunade whispered.

"It's easier for them to except death when they believe it wasn't caused by a hired gun. I let them remember the death of the person, but I don't let them remember I killed them", Sasuna said as she reached for the door knob.

"You don't like doing this do you Sasuna?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't like being a killer. But, there is nothing else for me. Yes, I was trained to be a medical ninja by another village, but just because they trained me doesn't mean they had to employ me. No one wants me to be their ninja because of what's inside of me", she told.

Tsunade sat down again and sighed,"You didn't come here to get quesioned by me. So why did you come here?".

"I wanted to know where Naruto lives. I was going buy him some more ramen, since he's been feeding me all of his ramen", she told as she shut the door behind her.

She'd find his apartment herself, she'd track his chakra. She did this all the way until she found the path, then she went and bought instant ramen, and stocked his room full.

Naruto woke up smiling, he rolled over to see no one there.

"Sasuna.................", he said.

No answer from the bathroom, so she must have left. He ruffled his hair and remembered what happened that night. He brought her home and she had fallen asleep in his arms, everytime he had tried to let go of her she would almost wake up, and she needed a good night sleep. So he simply laid down with her with his arms still around him, and he fell asleep with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms surrounding him. He kicked the covers off of him, and slipped his shoes on. The door opened to reveal Sasuna still in the same cloths as last night.

"Hey", Naruto smiled.

"Hi", she didn't even look at him as she tossed her broken communicator on the counter.

"You sleep good?" he asked with his smile now gone.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me home. But, you didn't have to stay", she told with her back to him.

"I wanted to ", Naruto confessed."I thought you wanted me to stay too".

Sasuna bit her lip,"I'm leaving in a little bit to go and patrol you need to go".

Her words stabbed him like a dagger, but he got up and left the room leaving his jacket with her. Sasuna finally let out a sob as tears began to stream down her face. She slid to the floor, with her back against the wall, she brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her forehead on her knees as she cried. Those words had felt like pure poisen coming out of her mouth, but she had to say them. If she continued to see him Takri would kill him, and she wouldn't always be with him.

Author Note: Wow!! Lots of emotions arising. Stay tuned to see what will happen next. Next post date will be on profile.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuna wiped her eyes, they stung from the hot tears, and got to her feet.

"Sasuna......Sasuna time to patrol", the walki talki buzzed.

She sneered at it, but did as she was told. She slammed the door shut on the way out the door, and walked down the stairs. The sun beemed down on her as she walked outside, and standing there was her partners. She didn't talk or even bother to look at them as she began to walk into the forest. Nor, did she answer their calls of why she had Naruto's jacket still on. The way she saw it was that they had forced her to hurt someone.................that she never wanted to, so they could suck it up as she began to close off the last bits of her heart. When, her parents had died growing up without them Sasuna closed off a portion of her heart to keep the pain out, then when she came to the realization that she didn't have a very big range in job oppertunities so she closed another portion off when she had to do one thing the job required, and now.....................she closed off the very last section that was open. She never wanted to feel the way she did for Naruto, but it happened and they forced her to give that up. So she was a good little assassin and did as she was told.................she patroled for demons as she began to lose her compasion and feeling in her heart.

Her sandals shuffled in the dirt, as she remembered the day that her life would have been forever screwed up.

6 years ago.......

Sasuna finished throwing kunia at the target, she had been training all day. Today visitors were there at the village. They were deadly and everyone was so afraid of them they didn't have time to be afraid of her. Everyone told her it was useless to train, no one would want her to be their ninja considering what she had in her. They feared her, but one kind retired ninja gave her an oppurtunity to be able to learn the skills of a medical ninja. She would never get to use them for anyone, but for self defense against the Akatski. No, she wasn't one of the ten-tailed jinchuriki, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be a good addition to their collection. The Moon Fox was quiet in her as the day it was placed there, never doing anything to make her aware that it was in her. She walked into town to buy some ramen for dinner, she ate about once a day. She walked in to see the streets clear as she walked down them, nothing out of the ordinary. Until, she ran face first into a boy her age. She fell backwards, but flipped her body over itself to land on her feet. They were three of them total.

"Watch where your going girl", he sneered.

Sasuna rolled her eyes, and pushed her shoulder into his as she walked by him. Then, her nerves shot on fire, she whipped around to catch a kunia knife. Then, she shot a purple ord of chakra at him, he flew backwards into a wall.

"Next time watch who you threaten", she hissed as she threw the kunia to the ground.

The next morning she got a knock on the door. She opened the beaten down door, to see the boy who had tried to kill her. She tried to slam the door in his face when her spoke out.

"I want to offer you a job", he told.

Sasuna pulle dthe door back and looked at him.

"What kind of job?" she sighed.

"Have you heard of the Moon Warriors?" he grinned.

"No", she sighed.

"We are a team of special assassina that answer to no one, we get paid to do killing dirty work for villages. Recently a bounty has been placed for our heads and we have lost twenty of our members, and we are looking for a protector", he explained.

"You want me to be your body guard", she half laughed.

"Not only that I also want you to be an assassin too", he told. "Your medical ninja knowledge is exactly what we need".

"Not interested", she told as she begun to shut the door.

"What other options do you have for a job? Everyone is afraid of you because of that thing in you. We are feared too. I know how it is...............", he told.

Sasuna opened the door all the way, she looked at him, and thought. She didn't want to kill, but what else would she get to do with her life. No one else wanted her as a ninja.

"Okay, I'll do it", she told.


	10. Chapter 10

Present day...............

A demon struck out of the darkness, Sasuna jumped into a tree. Blood slid out of the wound and dripped onto a branch. The demon had gotten a shot at her, and sliced her arm. Sasuna flipped out a kinia knifed and readied herself. The demon sniffed the air looking for the blood he had shed. His head whipped around only to have a knife in between the eyes. He screeched once, then fell to the earth dead. Sasuna sighed relieved, only to hear the bark on the trunk crunch. She leapt from the tree and slid around to see another demon. Sasuna heard leaves crunching, and growls as she looked to see demons surrounding the perimeter. She was completely surrounded. The Moon Fox's fangs, lines on the cheeks, and claws started to emerge. The demons had executed this perfectly, they gotten her off guard by making her think she had killed the current threat. They charged, Sasuna build up a orb of purple chakra, you could see the sparks flying off of it. Her hair lifted up softly in the air as it build, and she made it explode. Her hair shot up, and the explosion hit the demons and purified them.

"Moon purification jitsu", she said as it killed the demons and wiped the area clean of their tainted blood.

Sasuna breathed deeply, using that jitsu always had taken alot out of her. She had designed it to wipe the villages clean of their DNA, and traces of the killing. But, it was aslo useful in battle. She took in a deep breathe, then coughed a ghastly old cough.

In the Village..............

Naruto shuffled his feet, he had been do happy that morning then everything got turned around. He walked by Sasuna's apartment several times, the fifth time he saw the other Moon Warriors standing in front of her door. Naruto jumped behind the tree, and listened to the conversation.

"We need to find the target and get this mission over with. Sasuna is getting too friendly with that Naruto", Takri told.

"Why?" the seemingly youngest asked.

"Have you forgotten she is who protects us? If she gets to close to him then she may conseder staying", Takri sighed.

".......................Takri that's not the reason you don't want her to get attached to Naruto is it? You don't want her to get hurt by him", the red head spoke.

"Acting like a jerk to her always makes her work faster so she can get out of the situation", he smirked. "Be awful to her a bit longer and she'll be out of here in no time".

"She should be returning any minute now", the youngest said as they walked to the forest.

Naruto's hand clenched into fists, as the Nine Tail Fox growled inside of him. Naruto turned to the Hokage's office, and began to head there to get more information on the Moon Warriors.

In the Forest..............

Sasuna breethed deeply a few more times, then coughed again. She coughed again, again , and again. She covered her mouth with her now pail hands. She coughed until, she couldn't breath. Sasuna could feel a small reserve of chakra being sent to her lungs. They heeled her lungs partially, and Sasuna breethed through her nose. She looked down on her hands and saw bright red blood splattered across her palms, she could feel a few droplets of blood slip from the corners of her mouth as the Moon Fox whined in worry of her host. Sasuna sighed at the sight of the blood and knew immediately what was happening to her. It had been progressive eating away at her over the past few years, the only cure impossible to obtain. Sasuna coughed once more and blood sprayed from her mouth and coated her hands.

Author's Note: Duh duh dun........bit dramatic in the end. Just thought it would be a nice spin on things. In the next two chapters you'll find out the impossible cure and something major will happen to change Naruto and Sasuna's lives. Next posting on my profile as usual.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuna coughed one last time, when a surge of chakra hit her lungs. The Moon Fox huffed with the amount of chakra needed to stop the bleeding, she sighed when finally the bleeding stopped. The Fox knew the cause of Sasuna's bleeding. Sasuna wiped the blood from her hands on the wet grass. She then began to walk back to the village when she turned to see red eyes gleeming out of the shadows, growls followed their glares.

"Ohhhh no ", Sasuna sighed at the number of demons in the darkness.

Their eyes disappeared into the dark. Sasuna ran back in a blur back to the village, her body screemed in agony. Over the years of using the Moon purification jitsu had taken a toll on her. The mass amount of chakra use would require at least a month of recovery time, but she used this about every other week. Over the time span of three years he rown chakra began to eat away at her from the inside out. The only cure.............................the exact opposite of her ckakra....................the chakra of the Nine Tail Fox. But, the extraction of the chakra wouldn't be pleasant. It would be painful for the donor. A.K.A Naruto/Nine Tail Fox.

"Sasuna?" Takri said.

"We have a problem", she told.

The Moon Warriors blurred back to the woods, where they found several hundred demon tracks.

"We can't handle this many demons", the youngest spoke out.

"We have no choice. We will take care of this problem, but we'll need a lure", Takri told as he looked at Sasuna. "Since demon chakra is what brought them here, let's give them demon chakra".

Sasuna crossed her arms and sighed.

Back in the village, Naruto was reading the file on Sasuna. Tsunade thought he should know what exactly he was dealing with.

"She's going to leave and she may decide to take your memories of her with her", Tsunade told as she took the file back.

"I don't care", Naruto muttered as he walked out.

"She can have my memories of her, as long as I get to be with her in the present", he thought as he followed her chakra trail.

Sasuna released the largest amount of chakra possible out of her body. It filled the air, seeped into the earth, and blew the leaves in the trees. She coughed slightly, and a few droplets of blood splattered on the grass.

"Stop!" Takri shouted at the sight of the blood.

"Sasuna are you hurt?" he asked her.

She was silent.

"Are you sick?" he asked with a slight growl undertone.

She looked away from him.

"That's it I'm returning Tsunade's money and we're leaving", he told.

Sasuna jerked her arm away from him,"No, we'll finish the mission. I'm not leaving these people at the mercy of demons".

Takri stepped back and allowed her to release more chakra. Despite her coughing up blood, they didn't stop her. Finally, she looked around and demons surrounded her.

"Game on boys", she told as she whipped out a kunia knife.

Naruto ran into the woods, only to run into a barrier. It was a barrier keeping everyone out. Naruto could hear clang of metal and the sound of demons dying. Sasuna kicked a demon into a tree, it snapped in two, and landed on several other demons.

"Sasuna!! You have to use the jitsu we can't hold them off!!!" Takri yelled as he took out about a hundred demons.

Several demons ran in their places. Sasuna looked around her, they were strong, but the numbers were too great.

"Don't do it Sasuna", The Moon Fox's voice rang throughout her head pleading.

"Moon purification jitsu", she said as she let the purple chakra explode out of her body.

The demons turned into white dust, then evaporated. Ten demons were out of reach though, they ran back to their leader and reported what happened. Sasuna stood with her arms stretched out, she coughed, and blood dripped down her chin. She collapsed to the ground.

Sasuna woke up, and ruffled her hair, and her limbs were soar. She grunted from how stiff they were.

"Not fun waking up and stiff as a board huh?" Naruto told.

Sasuna's head snapped over at him, he was sitting in a white chair.

She had been in the hospital for a day.

"Your in here because of excess chakra use", Tsunade told as she walked in. "Your using chakra faster then your body can make it, and your using almost all of the Moon Fox's chakra as well. In result, your chakra is destroying your body because it is trying to heal it fast enough. As a result of your body trying to heal itself too fast your tissue is desolving causing you to cough up blood".

Sasuna sighed.

"But, you already know that don't you. You having training to be a medical ninja and all", Tsunade frowned. "Despite knowing this you still did that jitsu".

Tsunade left the room, leaving her , and Naruto.

"That is stupid and it's pretty bad if I think it's stupid", Naruto smiled."Why did you use that jitsu?".

"My teammates can only use taijitsu", she told. "I also couldn't let the demons get into the village".

"You knew I'd come after you", he told."Otherwise you wouldn't have put up a barrier".

Sasuna looked out the window, blood was dried on her mouth and cheek. There was red spot here and there on her clothing from the coughing.

"They can't find a cure", he said.

Sasuna smiled,"I know the cure, but.................. I'll be alright without it".


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto growled slightly, but for once the Nine Tail was silent.

"You've known me for five days Naruto. You shouldn't really care what happens to me", Sasuna told.

"...............................I do care, and you care what happens to me", he told firmly.

Sasuna's face turned pink,"I'm being paid to care".

"If money is all it is then, why do you still have my jacket on? Are you being paid for that?", Naruto shot.

Sasuna looked out the window again,"Something bad is about to happen here. Those demons will be back, but next time they'll be aiming for the village".

She looked at him,"I want you to evacuate the village, tonight there will be a fight".

"I'm not leaving you", he growled.

"I'm not asking you. Tsunade gave me the authority to call evacuations, which means I tell you what to do", Sasuna said.

Naruto looked at her then left the room. Sasuna got out of bed, she looked on the bed side table. It was a toxin that increased your chakra, she was supposed to drink a tablespoon. She gulped down the entire bottle, then jumped out the window and landed on her feet. She ran through the village to her apartment, she threw the door open, and gathered weapons.

"You should sleep if your going to fight tonight".

Sasuna whipped around to see Naruto in her doorway.

"Your not as hard to figuere out as you think", he told as he walked in."If you are going to go and nearly get yourself killed, then at least get rest".

Sasuna sighed and sat on her bed.

"Happy", she smirked.

Naruto grinned, and nodded. Then, he shut the door behind him. Sasuna got off the bed then went to the window only to see a huge orange frog.

"Where do you think your going?" he told as he breathed pipe smoke through the open window.

Sasuna gagged and went to the door. She opened it to see a pack of dogs with Hidden Leaf Village headbands on.

"Hey ya", the smallest dog spoke deeply.

Sasuna shut the door and growled as she sat back on the layed her head down, and sighed as she fell asleep.

Tsunade began to send word that the village needed to be cleared out by tonight. Everyone began to pack necessities, and Tsunade was rallying her ninjas. Looking to see where everyone was deploid to, and when they'd be back. Seeing if she needed to send word to tell them not to come. She sent the Ambu Black Ops to secure a safe area to let the village go to. Ninja's lined the streets helping people get out of the village. The Moon Warriors sharpened their weapons and drank herbal rememdies to give their bodies vitamins and strength enhancers. Sasuna had mixed them up for emergencies strictly, they were a last resort power boost. Sasuna slept quietly, as the dogs and the giant frog guarded the exits.

Naruto walked up to her apartment door, and the dogs moved for him. He slid in unnoticed,he looked at her. She still had his jacket on despite everything. He smiled at how good it looked on her, and how he loved her in it. He was still only in his black t shirt. Sasuna tossed and turned in her sleep. Naruto sat in the floor, and went inside of himself. Naruto saw the Nine Tail Fox behind the gate keeping it there.

"You know the cure for her don't you", Naruto told.

"Yes I do. If you transfer a part of my chakra to her it will counteract her's. That doesn't mean though I'll help the Moon Fox", the Nine Tail told.

"Explain to me why exactly you hate her?" Naruto growled as he clutched his fists.

"You care for the host of the Moon Fox", the Nine Tail seemed to sigh. "The Moon Fox and I go back several years. We had a fight to determine who would rule the Village Hidden by the Moon, she won the territory and stayed there where she had ruled for several years. Soon after the fight she got sealed inside of the girl. Then,I came to your village, and then I got sealed inside of you. Because of that fox I'm stuck inside of you".

"But, if you had won you'd be stuck inside of Sasuna instead genius", Naruto growled.

The Nine Tail simply growled, at his host.

"Fine you save the girl!" the Fox yelled as his chakra flowed into Naruto.

Naruto woke up, he could feel the chakra seeping out of his skin. Sasuna turned over so she was facing him, she took a breathe and gagged. She coughed and small drops of blood slipped out of the corner of her mouth. She kept coughing, and blood began to splatter on the pillow. Naruto reached over and grabbed her hand in his. The chakra ripped itself from him, Naruto clenched his teeth, it felt as if someone was ripping his very skin off. Sasuna's coughing began to decrease, their hands began to glow a mixture of red and purple. She coughed one last time, then his chakra went into her and began to counteract her chakra.

Naruto released her hand, and breathed deeply. He was soar, and his skin felt raw as if sun burned. He got up with a grunt, and turned to leave when he went over to Sasuna. He brushed a strand of purple hair from her face, then left. The stars were close to dominating the sky when he exited to building. Sasuna rolled over once more, as three lines appeared on her cheeks.

"Come on people hurry", Sakura told as she motioned the crowd out of the village.

"Sakura!" Naruot yelled as he ran to her.

"What Naruto? Shouldn't you be helping Lady Tsunade?" she asked .

"I did", he sighed. "Is everyone out yet?".

"Almost", she looked at him worried.

Sakura knew why he asked this. The reason was that as soon as the people were out of the village the Moon Warriors would be getting ready for battle.

"Your worried about her aren't you?" she asked.

Naruto said nothing, he just looked through the gate of the village emptly.

Sasuna ran out of her apartment, and collided with her teammates.

"Is everyone out yet?" she asked with a urgent voice.

"Yeah, the last few people just left", Takri told.

"Good", she sighed relieved.

The stars danced into the dark sky, as they could feel the ground beneathe them quake.

"Sakura get everyone together!" Tsunade orderd.

Sakura got everyone huddled together. Then, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, and Juraiya who had just gotten back from traveling put up a barrier around everyone.

Sasuna looked up to see demons bending the trees out of their way, so they could get to the village. The largest and seeminlgy the one in charge was front and center. Takri rested a hand on her tense shoulder.

"We've fought worse", he told.

Sasuna nodded, and let her muscles tighten and coil in ready for battle. Sasuna pulled out a kunai knife, and braced her feet.

"Game on", Sasuna said as they threw themselves forward to battle the demons.

Author's Note: Well I only got two reviews so no extra chapter this week. I've gotten over 500 hits but only two reviews! Well................you know the drill next post date on profile.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuna lept off the ground and kicked the biggest demon in the face. The demon stumbled back, and swiped at her. Sasuna jumped up, keeping him from knocking her feet out from under her. She landed on his arm, she ran up his arm, and made hand signs.

"Moon minipulation jitsu", she said.

She bent the branches of the trees that the moonlight was touching, she bent them so they wrapped around the demon's body. She jumped down and checked on the others. They were holding their ground fairly well, they had decided before the battle that she would take the leader down, and they'd kill the others. They had also agreed that Sasuna wouldn't use the Moon purification jitsu. So this slowed down the killing process by a good lot. Sasuna turned back to her opponent with her chakra ready. The demon broke the branches away from his body, he was about ten foot. He swiped at her, and she back flipped out of the way.

"Fireball jitsu", Sasuna said as fire shot out of her mouth setting the demon on fire.

The demon stumbled back from the fire, but with a huff of breathe it was out. He charged his claws ready.

Everyone could hear the battle from outside the village. The sound of metal on claw filled the air. Naruto fidgeted when he saw a blast of fire light up the sky, and he got more and more anxious as the air began to get heavilly with chakra.

Sakura elbowed Naruto and whispered,"Quit looking so nervous your going to make the kids upset".

Naruto sighed and relaxed a little, until he heard a huge explosion go off.

Sasuna jumped up in the air dodging the demon's fist that crashed into the earth. Sending off a huge explosion sound that echoed. The demon whipped his other fist up and punched her. Sasuna flew into a tree, and her back rebounded. As she fell to the ground she twisted her body over to land like a cat, then she zipped out of the way of the demon's next swipe.

"Moon minipulation jitsu", she said.

She minipulated the blades of grass that he moon's light touched and shot them at the demon. They cut him like daggers, he fell to the ground and was improsoned there by tree branches that Sasuna minipulated to hold him there.

"What do you want here?!" Sasuna growled at him.

He looked up at the young female ninja.

"I want the Nine Tail", he rumbled.

"Why do you want the Nine Tail?" she growled.

"Why else? For his chakra and power", he laughed meanly.

Sasuna slashed him across the face with the claws that had grown. The Moon Fox began to shine through, her eyes, fangs, stripes on the cheeks, and claws were front and center.

"I see you have a demon of your own in you", the demon rumbled.

Sasuna turned around, all the other demons were dead, only this one remained.

"Sasuna look out!!" Takri cried.

The demon reached out and grabbed Sasuna's arm.

"Chakra draining jitsu", the demon said as he drained the Moon Fox's chakra from her.

Sasuna's features returned back to human, her eyes turned back to blue, claws and fangs disappeared, and her hair. Her hair turned to a dark brown, the purple drained from root to tip. Sasuna's face turned pale, her eyes glazed over, and her legs began to wobble. Takri grasped her from behind, and held her steady. The Moon Fox whined in agony at the loss of its chakra.

"Sasuna", the Fox whispered before it passed out.

"Sasuna come on stay awake!!" Takri yelled as he shook her shoulders.

"Why go after the Nine Tail when I had the Moon Fox right in front of me", the demon laughed as he raised his chakra covered hands.

Sasuna fell back into Takri,"We have to get my chakra back".

"Yeah, but how exactly do you plan to do that? We only use taijitsu, and your too physically drained to use any type of jitsu", Takri told.

"Get me close enough to him. I have enough chakra to use a draining jitsu", she told as she steadied her feet.

"Alright", they all nodded.

The three boys zipped foreward, they threw kunia. The demon put up a barrier, and shot fireballs into the sky and they crashed around them. Sasuna dodged all of them with effort, the Fox wasn't there to help her anymore. She threw a knife at the demon, it sliced him along the arm. He looked at her with an evil glare, and knocked her off her feet with a movement of his arm. She slid along the ground, then jumped to her feet and charged again.

Naruto saw the barrier, and the fireballs. He could hear the struggle inside the village, it was driving himself crazy.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the barrier.

"Naruto!!" Sakura tried to grab him but missed.

"You moron", she whispered as he ran back through the gates.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto ran through the streets, until he found them.

"Fireball jitsu", the demon said as he shot fireballs out of his mouth.

Sasuna dodged at the best of her ability. Naruto did a double take, her hair was brown. She looked pale, as white as a ghost. One fireball headed straight at her.

"Dodge", Naruto pleaded in his head.

Sasuna didn't move in time, it hit her straight on. She flew backwards until she dropped to the ground and slid on her back. Naruto ran and picked her up.

"Naruto, wha?" she gasped.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sasuna rammed him out of the way, and another fireball grazed by them.

"He's got the Moon Fox's chakra and mine. I got to get close enough to him to use the draining jitsu", she told.

"Stay behind me", he told as he summoned rasengon.

Fireballs flew at them and he used rasengon to get rid of them. Naruto launched himslef in the air and tried to drive it into him. But, the demon knocked them both out of the way. They slid on the ground on their sides.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my chakra can get rid of rasengon remember?" she asked.

Naruto remembered how she deminished it the first day they met and fought.

"Right", he sighed.

"Use my power", the Nine Tail told.

Naruto began to be incased with the Fox's chakra, a fox shape was formed by the chakra, and four tails appeared. He lunged for the demon, and he punched him into the forest. The crash was loud and it echoed.

"Chakra draining jitsu", Sasuna said as rested her hand on the demon.

The chakra of both the Fox and her flowed back into her. Her hair turned purple slowly from root to tip, and her skin turned back to normal color, then her eyes began to glisten their normal color. Without the chakra the demon turned to dust.

"Sasuna don't move", Takri warned.

Sasuna turned around to see an out of control Naruto. Naruto slashed at her head, Sasuna ducked and jumped back. Within seconds Naruto was right in front of her and he punched her in the jaw. Sasuna stumbled back, his eyes were more fox then human, fangs, claws, were all she could see. He punched her again in the gut, then punched her under the chin. Sasuna landed on her feet again.

"The Fox controls him", the Moon Fox told.

"Naruto don't you remember me?" Sasuna asked calmly.

Naruto slashed at her with his claws and got her cheek. Her blood dripped off his claws, the scent of her blood floated up to his nose and made him shudder. Sasuna zipped by him and ran to the village where the other warriors went. That and she'd have an advantage there. Naruto caught up to her, got the back of her neck, and shoved her head down. Sasuna crashed into the ground, she flipped over onto her back, and rolled. Right when he struck the ground with his fist, she had moved.

"Naruto I'm not the Moon Fox", she told as she got to her feet.

Naruto slashed at her again, this time she grabbed his wrist. He slashed her with the other clawed hand, now she was cut on both cheeks.

"Sasuna get away from him!" Takri ordered.

"No", she told calmly.

Blood dripped down her chin from the six cuts, she grabbed his other wrist, and held him there.

"I know you saved my life Naruto, I felt your chakra in me", she told. "You don't want to kill me Naruto".

He crushed his skull into her's, blood ran from the impact point down on her face. Naruto growled as he looked at her, their heads still joined at the impact point. Sasuna had accomplished two things. She had gotten him in the village with her team, and she got him close to her.

"Shock him out of it", the Moon Fox groaned in misery.

She hated what her host had decided to do. Sasuna bit her lip, not knowing whether or not to risk it. Sasuna looked at him as he growled at the fact she was holding him there, but she knew that Naruto was underneathe that otherwise he would have ripped from her grasp by now. Sasuna looked at his eyes and how they hated her, then she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. The growls ceased under the touch of her lips on his. Sasuna moved her hands from his wrists to his hands. She held his hands, and laced her fingers in his. Inside of Naruto a battle was going on.

Sasuna's voice echoed where the Fox and Naruto were at.

"I know you saved my life Naruto, I felt your chakra in me", she told. "You don't want to kill me Naruto".

This echoed in the chamber, and the Fox sneered.

"Naruto I know your in there", Sasuna whispered in her head.

Naruto drove his claws in her hand, Sasuna's eyes tightened, but she did not budge.

"This sickens me", the Nine Tail told as he withdrew back into his prison.

Naruto came back to the forefront, he opened his blue eyes, and saw the scene before him. Sasuna was kissing him, and that's all he needed to see. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed her back. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. Sasuna's hands burned where his claws had peirced the skin, so she did not budge them. Naruto dropped his arms from around her waist, followed the length of her arms to her hands with his hands. He grasped them and locked them around his neck, then returned his arms around her waist. Sasuna smirked under his kiss. They finally pulled away, where Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Ahem", Takri coughed.

Sasuna laughed, and released Naruto.

"Tell the villagers it's safe to return", she told Takri.

He looked at the two of them, and shook his head. But, he did as he was told and went to tell them the news. The other two ninja went with him. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuna, then frowned at what he saw. Cuts on her cheeks, her hands, and her forehead bleeding.

"I'm alright", she told.

Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuna rolled her eyes when her wounds began to steam close, now all that was left the cuts on her cheeks. Those were too deep for the Moon Fox to heal at the moment. There was dried blood in Sasuna's hair, face, forehead, and hands. Naruto looked at her, then kissed her on the forehead on the seemingly most painful closed wound. Sasuna grinned when he broke away.

The villagers began to fill the village once again.

"I'll walk you home, your sleeping when we get there", he told as he grabbed her hand.

Sasuna just smiled as they walked through the village holding hands, and Sasuna in Naruto's jacket still. Tsunade saw the couple and only frowned and shook her head.

"Hey, there's nothing you could do", Kakashi told when he saw what she did.

"She'll be out of here by tomorrow night. The most I can do is get her out here as soon as possible", Tsunade told as she headed back to her office.

Author's Note:Thank you for all the hits, a total of 798. But, still only two reviews. I went ahead and posted these two chapters since I'm going to be busy tomorrow. There will only be two more chapters to this story and there will be a sequal. The sequal will be Naruto and the Moon Warrior: Rise of the Foxes. Vote on my poll or message me on your opinion about the sequal. But, my next posting date will be on my profile and I'll bump it up if somebody will please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto walked Sasuna up the stairs to her apartment door. The dogs were gone, which was good. Naruto turned around blindly and crushed his lips on Sasuna's. She stumbled back slightly, he had caught her off guard not an easy thing to do. Soon enough though she returned the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her so close that there wasn't any possible space between them. The Moon Fox was too tired to complain about the close contact, and so was the Nine Tails. That was something those two would soon regret. Naruto finally let her breathe. Sasuna took a deep breathe, as her face turned pink, and Naruto chuckled. When, he was done laughing he smiled softly at her. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head to the side. He gently kissed the three healed cuts on her left cheek, then he kissed the three on her right. Those were the only wounds you could still see on her skin. Naruto held her hand as he soflty kissed her on the mouth, then he TRIED to leave. Sasuna wouldn't let go of his hand though.

"You attack me in the hall, then think your getting away with a kiss like that", she smiled.

Naruto's face went pink at what she was suggesting. But, him thinking straight went out the window when she kissed him on the mouth. His face went hot along with his lips. He picked her up off the ground, without removing his lips from her's, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

The next morning...

Sasuna woke up and her blushing went out of control. She could hear a light snore coming from behind her and she smiled. Sasuna sat up and grabbed Naruto's jacket to put on, she then slid some shorts on and she headed to go bathe. She turned to shut the door behind her to see Naruto with the sheets pulled up to under his armpits. His black t-shirt keeping his chest coveredt. She blushed then shut the door behind her. She zipped blindly there, and before she knew it she was in hot water, and she was the only one there. Her eight prong seal ached from the Moon Fox's anger with her. She was sure that the Nine Tail Fox was just as unhappy with Naruto as the Moon Fox was with her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT WITH THE NINE TAIL'S HOST!" the Moon Fox had been yelling since she had fallen asleep.

"Shut up", Sasuna thought."We didn't do anything just kissed".

She had no regrets that night, they had just kissed and he held her as she went to sleep but that night was the last she was going to spend with Naruto. Today, was the last day she'd spend with him. She slipped out of the water and put her ninja uniform on. She slipped Naruto's jacket on over her top, since it was chilly.

Naruto opened his eyes, his head hurt from the Nine Tail yelling. His eight prong seal hurt also from the Nine Tail being furious with him. Naruto at this moment didn't really care. He sat up fully clothed, and stood on his feet. He wobbled on his feet, his head was spinning from the rage coming from his demon. He sat back down and put his head in his hands, oh yeah the Nine Tail Fox made sure that Naruto knew how mad he was at him. Naruto sighed as the pressure in his head increased. He looked up to see Sasuna opening the door, her hair was down and it was partly soaked. A bolt of lightning went to his head once again, Naruto hissed through his teeth from the pain. He looked at Sasuna to see a small smirk on her face.

"What?" he chuckled.

She sat next to him on the bed and turned his head to her with her hand. She placed her first four finger tips on his forehead, purple chakra began to flow from them to Naruto's head. Soon the throbbing headache was gone, Naruto sighed with relief.

"I'm taking a guess here. The Nine Tail isn't happy with you right now", she said as she removed her hand from his head.

"I told you I don't really care about the Nine Tail Fox. I REALLY don't care about how he feels about you", Naruto told as he took her hand.

Lightning shot into Sasuna's abdomen making her flinch back. The Moon Fox was making sure that last night wasn't repeated. She growled at her Fox, but returned her attention to Naruto. Sasuna leaned up and gently put her lips on his. He wrapped his bare arms around her, when they quit kissing Naruto kept his arms around her. He buried his face in her long purple hair.

"Sasuna?" Naruto said.

"Hmmm", Sasuna muttered.

"I...ummm...", he choked.

Sasuna pulled back to look at him in the face. She raised her delicate eyebrow in curiousity.

"I...I...", Naruto cleared his throat. "I...love...you".

"You've known me for a week, today making a week, and you say you love me?" she doubted.

Naruto nodded, now regretting his confession. Sasuna kissed him on the cheek, then moved her lips to his ear.

"I love you too", she whispered.

Naruto's face went red, then he smirked. He moved one arm around her waist and pulled her next to him. She rested her head on his bare shoulder, and put her arm around his waist.

"Sasuna...you still owe me that rematch", he told.

Sasuna grabbed a pillow and whacked him upside the head.

"You want a rematch, ohhh I'll give you a rematch", she laughed as tackled him.

She fell beside him where she flicked him on the nose.

"Okay, you got a rematch. I had already promised you one", she told as she sighed and sat up. "Get a shirt on".

She threw his black t shirt in his face, Naruto chuckled, and slipped his shirt on. Then, she handed him his jacket. Naruto looked at her for a moment then put that one too. Sasuna stood up and went to the door.

"I'll meet you at the chunin exam arena", she told then shut the door behind her.

About a hour after Sasuna had left he walked into the arena to see the stands filled with the people from the village and the ninja. On the lower half was the three Moon Warriors, and on the feild waiting for him was Sasuna.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto got about five foot away from Sasuna then stopped.

"Don't think because I said the "l" word I won't kick your butt Naruto Uzumaki", Sasuna told as she placed her Moon Warrior headband on her forehead.

She tightened it then took a deep breathe.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you", he chuckled as he tightened his headband.

"Ready, Go!" the side ninja called.

"Shadow Clone jitsu!" Naruto told.

Twenty Naruto's popped up and all charged at her. Sasuna launched herself in the air and flipped on the other side of the clones.

She whipped around and said," Moon whip jitsu".

A purple whip made of chakra appeared in her hand, she whipped it in the direction of the clones. The clones disappeared, and the orginal flew backwards. He landed on his feet and slid a few inches.

"I underestimated her", he sighed in his head.

Naruto ran forward with a kunia knife, only to have his pressure points hit. He collapsed to the ground, Sasuna sighed thinking it was over.

All of a sudden another Naruto launched out from under the ground and right hooked her under the jaw. Sasuna shot up in the air and flipped herself over to land on her feet. Sasuna wiped a small amount of blood off her lip as she smirked.

"That was clever. He knew I'd go for his pressure points so he went underground, and let me think his clone was him", Sasuna thought.

Sasuna sighed, and gathered chakra in her hand. She knew what he was going to do with that clone, he was going to summon rasengan. Sasuna punched the ground with her fist, and the ground shattered. Naruto jumped from boulder to boulder with rasengon in his hand. Sasuna jumped from boulder to boulder with swirling purple chakra in her hand.

"Rasegan!".

"Moon orb jitsu!".

The two spheres collided, instead of making rasengan disappear rasengan got driven into Sasuna's stomach as did the moon orb into Naruto's. The two flew backwards, as soon as Sasuna's feet touched the dirt she launched herself forward , cut Naruto with a kunai, then punched him in the jaw. Naruto slammed into the only tree and fell to the ground. He tried to get to his feet, but he couldn't move his body. Then he thought, she had put a tranquilizer on the kunai. He sighed at his second loss to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuna helped the inmobile Naruto to his apartment. She laid him on the bed, and he drifted to sleep from the toxin. Sasuna sighed, it was now night time. Tsunade had kept them both there for several hours making sure none of them were too seriously injured. Sasuna shut the door behind her as she walked to her own apartment. The full moon filled the night, and the smell of moisture hung. Sasuna walked into her apartment and gathered her belongings with hesitation. She walked out without hesitation, and met up with her teammates in the middle of the village.

"You know what you have to do", Takri told as he took her things.

"Moon purification jitsu", Sasuna told.

A purple light rippled out from her and touched every surface in the village wiping it clean of them ever being there. She took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Now you know what else you have to do", Takri told. "I'll meet you at the gate".

The Moon Warriors went on to the gate. Sasuna ran to Naruto's apartment, lept up to his window, and with black gloves on she slid the window open. She jumped inside and landed without a sound. She walked over to him with chakra covering her hand. She went to place it on his head, but stopped. A tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek. She couldn't do it, she couldn't erase his memory of her. So she stepped back and saw a snap shot of her on his dresser it was from her file he must have snatched it, so picked up the snap shot, folded it, and lept back out the open window. Tears filled her eyes as she jumped from roof top to roof top. She wiped them away when she reached the gate before anyone could see. Sasuna took her belongings from Takri, looked back at the village, and walked away into the darkness............................................................................................................

Two months later..................

Sasuna sat in on a boulder somewhere in the Land of Water. She sighed as the rain misted on her skin, and soaked her hair. They were on another mission, that they had just completed. She had a bit of smeared blood on her right cheek, she wiped it away with the back of her arm.

"Sasuna.........", Takri said as he approached her.

"Yeah", she sighed.

"Someone sent you this", he told as he handed her a letter.

"How did they even find you?" Sasuna asked as she took the letter.

"Beats me", he shrugged then walked away.

Sasuna flipped the letter over to see the simple of the Leave Village. She opened it with a slash of her nail and pulled out the letter. Ever since she had left the village, she hadn't been the same, she had become more cold. She didn't really care anymore, it was an adjustment necessary for her to survive. She read the letter, and she gasped.

Two days later.............

Naruto sulked the streets like he had a majority of the time now, if he wasn't on a mission. He kept having the same dream over and over. He could sum it up in one word, Sasuna. He missed her, and the day he realized she had left he was devistated. No, he didn't cry. That didn't mean he didn't want to though. Naruto walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office, Grandma Tsunade had called him there for some reason unknown to him. She had gotten her wish, Sasuna was gone. Naruto opened the door and walked up to her desk.

"What do you want?" he asked with a sigh.

"Is that anyway to address your Hokage?" she smiled.

Naruto shrugged.

Tsunade sighed,"We've just gotten a new ninja transfer".

"I'd care why?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Because this person is going to be apart of the Anbu Black Ops and part time apart of your team", Tsunade told as she stood up. "You want to meet them?".

"Why not", he sighed.

"Send the new ninja in !" she called.

The door opened quietly behind him.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" a girl's voice answered.

Naruto's eyes went huge, he flashed around to see a girl with purple hair and big blue eyes.

"S..........Sasuna?" Naruto breathed.

Sasuna smiled ear to ear, when Naruto caught a difference in her apperance. Her headband around her forehead didn't have a moon on it. It had the Hidden Leave symbol.

"She's not the easiest girl to track down, but I pulled a few strings and offered her a job here. It's obvious despite my efforts you two developed serious feelings for one another", Tsunade sighed. "I'll let you say hi for a few minutes".

Tsunade left them room and shut the door. Naruto flashed over to Sasuna put his hands on either side of her face and smiled.

"I didn't think I'd see you again", he told.

"No, that totally wasn't corny", she laughed lightly.

Naruto chuckled then crushed his lips into her's. Sasuna kissed back as she wrapped his arms around her and wrapped her's around him. Sasuna was there to stay and she was Naruto's for good. That was all he needed to know. He kissed her more deeply the second time, and she kissed him back as the two beasts inside of the roared in anger and clawed at them.

"Wonderful now I'm stuck with the Nine Tail", the Moon Fox growled.

"Way to go kid stick me with the Moon Fox", the Nine Tail Fox growled.

Sasuna and Naruto both smirked at their beasts, but it didn't brake them apart. Nothing would or could........................................until Tsunade walked back in.

Author's Note: That's the end of this story. If you think there should be a sequal to Naruto and the Moon Warriors send me a message. I'd like to hear opinions, so it'll be coming soon. Sequal's Name: Naruto and the Moon Warrior: Rise of the Foxes coming on 5/1/10 Saturday. I decided to make this a three part series, so hope all you readers stay tuned that long. Hope you like the sequal!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue **

**15 years later...**

The air was warm against her skin as she jumped from branch to branch. The porcelain was making her face warm and flushed from were she wasn't used to it. She was in a hurry to get back, she'd been gone for a solid month on a mission. Then, finally relief they were back to the Hidden Leaf Village. They landed at the gates where she and her team walked in.

"Welcome back Anbu Black Ops", the gate guards greeted.

The group of them walked by.

"Welcom back Sasuna ", he smiled.

Sasuna slid her mask up onto her head,"How do you always know it's me?".

"The hound gives it away, your the only one he's friendly with", the guard told.

Sasuna looked at the trained dog, taught to hate everyone, as he panted and wagged his tail happily at her. Sasuna shook her head then petted the dog.

"Not as profitable as being a Moon Warrior huh", the guard observed by how small the money bag was.

"No", Sasuna laughed. "But rewarding".

"How's the Moon Warriors doing anyway without you?" he asked.

This was an annual thing, every time she'd get back from a mission she'd talk to the guards.

"I got a letter from Takri telling me he's trying to replace me", she sighed.

"How's that going? I imagine it's hard to find another girl like you", he laughed.

There was about ten years worth of difference between the two ninja so no harmless flirting here.

"Let's just say they're not getting as many missions as they had been", Sasuna laughed as she got ready to slide her porcelain mask of a fox's face back over top of her face.

Her purple long hair was tied back at the nape of her neck, and she had the traditional Anbu Black Ops uniform on. She also had the tatoo showing her rank on her right shoulder.

"Oh Sasuna, the Hokage wants to see you", he noted.

Sasuna smiled then nodded as she slid the mask back on.

"Why would Hokage want to see her?"

"Man are you behind", the first guard sighed shaking his head.

Sasuna walked down the street with her mask still on, until she made it to the Hokage's office.

Shizune lifted her head to smile at the masked woman, "I'll tell him you arrived"

Sasuna nodded as Shizune slipped into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage Sasuna is here", Shizune told.

The Hokage stood with his back to her as he looked out the window over his village.

"Send her in"

Sasuna nodded and walked in to have the Hokage turn to face her with a smile on his face.

"Okay, what is it Naruto?" she asked as she removed her Anbu Black Ops mask.

"Does something always have to be wrong to see my wife?"

She crossed her arms, her wedding ring sparkled in the light given through the window as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's your daughter!"

"She's my daughter when she messes up" Sasuna noted with a sigh her arms dropping from their position. "What'd she do?"

Naruto plopped into his chair his hands buried in his golden hair as his eyes lifted to his 30 year old wife. She did look different from when he first met her. Her purple hair had gotten longer, it now was maybe three inches above her elbows. She had grown at least two inches, and she had gotten curvier. Sasuna looked more and more like a strong ninja that he knew she would grow into. He himself had gotten taller maybe 6 foot where she stood and 5'6. His blonde hair had gotten wilder, and his muscles had increased. The Moon Fox and the Nine Tail still detested one another and they made sure that Sasuna and Naruto knew it. But, over time the two had learned to ignore their demons' growls and attacks on their bodies.

"She wants to go on a mission"

"Are you serious?" Sasuna stared at him with a blank stare. "She's 12 the age you started on your missions with your team"

"But, you didn't!"

"No because I was an assassin that had no home and killed for money"

"-"

"Naruto I know she's your only kid, but you're going to have to let go eventually", she smiled sweetly.

"I know, I know, but her team is nothing but boys!"

Sasuna rolled her eyes as she sighed,"You are hopeless"

"Mama?"

Sasuna turned as Naruto lifted his head for them to see a girl with brilliantly blonde hair with light purple streaks dancing through it. Her eyes a bright blue, and her lips of light pink. She wore an outfit that resembled Sakura's when she had reached that age.

"What Saruta?"

"Can you talk some sense into dad?"

Naruto glared as Sasuna laughed at her daughter.

"Go on the mission honey, it's low ranked, but be careful remember your jitsu's"

"I will!" the young girl smiled before wrapping her arms around her mother then running off.

"Here I thought when I was Hokage I made the calls", Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuna smirked.

"You do...when they don't concern your daughter being around boys. Relax Kakashi won't let her get in too much trouble"

"She's your daughter"

"Of course she is, but when she passed her ninja exam she was your daughter", Sasuna shook her head as Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"So what is this?" Naruto asked as he picked up a peice of paper and held it up to Sasuna.

"I don't know"

"It says you want some medical leave starting next week", Naruto informed as he read off the paper.

"Yeah, so"

"Sasuna, you're the leader of the Anbu Black Ops I can't give you that time off unless it's serious"

"It is serious Naruto", she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" he exclaimed jumping from his seat to run over to her.

He scanned over every inch of her body looking for so much as a scratch, only to find there was nothing.

"Did you even look to see why I want the medical leave?"

Naruto walked back over and looked over the form. His face pailed and he stiffened as he read why exactly she was asking for leave. At the bottom of the paper was five options to choose why you needed time off. That little check mark next to two words was enough to make him look at his wife who had a small smile on her face.

Two words was all it took for him to hug her tighter then he ever thought possible. Sasuna smiled as she hugged him back never imagining that 15 years ago she would be this happy.

Those two words checked on the form that was forgotten was:

_Maternal Leave_

**Author Note: I am officially done tampering with this story. the sequal was so unpopular that i decided to just delete it and add this epilogue at the end. so hope you like it.**

**Love you all**

**Lily**


End file.
